The present invention is directed generally to the creation of movement and/or work to, e.g., generate electricity or torque to move machinery. More specifically, the present invention is directed to apparatus and methodologies that take advantage of the movement produced by a body when it changes density in relation to the ambient environment surrounding the body in order to translate such movement into the generation of electricity or torque to move machinery or other processes requiring a driving force.